Stephen Hawking
Stephen Hawking battled Albert Einstein in Epic Rap Battles of History 7. He also had cameos in Epic Rap Battles of History 13, Epic Rap Battles of History 15, and Epic Rap Battles of History 16. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Stephen William Hawking (born January 8, 1942) is an English theoretical physicist and cosmologist, whose scientific books and public appearances have made him an academic celebrity. He was diagnosed with a motor neuron disease (MND) that is related to ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease). He is famous for his studies on black holes. Hawking is also a prominent atheist, as he has frequently been attributed to statements disproving the existence of a god in the universe. For this, leaders of organized faith have been hostile toward his thesis, though they have met peaceably with Hawking and like-minded scientists. ERBoH Bio ‘Sup? I’m a theoretical physicist and cosmologist, like my man Carl Sagan. I’m also from England, but you can probably tell that from my accent. Psych! You’ve been Hawking burned! I’m in this chair because I’ve got the worst case of Lou Gehrig’s disease anyone’s ever seen. But I’m better than then most because most with this disease do not live past 40! And I’m 70! Hellllls yeah. I also have to use this computer to talk because I got pneumonia while visiting the Cern Hadron Collider. They had to perform an emergency tracheotomy and boom, now I sound like a Speak and Spell. But it’s cool, it doesn’t slow me down, I’ve been married twice! I’m also CRAZY smart. I’m trying to find the answer to the "Theory of Everything” which includes deciphering a P-Brane, a spatially extended mathematical concept in String Theory. See, I told you I was fuckin’ smart. I also wrote a huge best seller called “A Brief History of Time,” that tries to explain the Big Bang, black holes and light cones to idiots like you. Good luck! Lyrics: Verse 1: You’ve got no idea what you’re messing with here boy I got 12 inch rims on my chair, that’s how I roll y’all You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll I’ll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind I’m the best. I’m the Snoop Dogg of Science I’ll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants Verse 2: There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, particles in the universe that we can observe Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you’re making I’m about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan And while it’s true that my work is based on you I’m a super computer. You’re like a TI-82, ooh! Trivia *So far, Stephen Hawking has appeared the most times in ERB from all characters (#7, #13, #15 and #16, counting cameos). Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 7 Category:Nice Peter Category:Cameo Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 13 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 16 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant